


A Drive to Overcome

by TheFoxAndHound



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbender Ty Lee (Avatar), Alternate Universe, Angst, Childhood, F/F, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Internalized Homophobia, Sibling Bonding, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxAndHound/pseuds/TheFoxAndHound
Summary: Zuko prefers the shadows to the spotlight.Azula struggles with her feelings.Ty Lee tries to figure out who she is.Mai isn't satisfied with her life.Where all the characters act a little bit different, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve their own story.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546742) by Eggbert 3000. 



> Basically, Zuko isn't hot-headed (most of the time) but that should be the only difference. He still sucks at fire bending, preferring swords. Azula is still acting like daddy's little monster, but that's balanced by Zuko's annoying loyalty... among other things. Ty Lee is definitely an Airbender. Mai is just trying not to go crazy because of her parents' stifling personalities, mostly by playing with knives.  
> Zuko has friends!  
> Also, they've aged down cuz that's interesting.
> 
> Zuko's the same age as Aang. Ty Lee and Azula are two years younger than him, and Mai is one-year younger.
> 
> This was inspired by an abandoned fanfiction, Cold Thunder by Eggbert 3000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When you were born, we weren't sure you were a bender at all. You didn't have that spark in your eyes."

The baby looked weird. Zuko tilted his head, but it didn’t change.

“What’s with that face? That’s your sister, Zuko.” His mother asked.

Zuko looked up at her, “She’s weird” he mumbled.

Ursa pressed her lips together, making a weird face.

Zuko’s father appeared, “What’s going on here?”

“Your son thinks Azula looks weird.”

“Ahhh” Ozai chuckled and picked Zuko up, and then he too peered down at little princess.

“All babies look like that” Ursa said.

Zuko tilted his head again, something that made Ursa smile softly.

“The _important_ thing, Zuko. Is that your sister has that spark in her eyes. A sign that she is Agni’s daughter. A true princess of the fire nation!” Ozai whispered to him, tickling him.

Zuko squealed and squirmed.

Ursa laughed at the sight, her eyes crinkling up.

A servant rushed in, he bowed, “My prince, my princess”

Ozai looked up, “What is it?”

“The fire lord has called a meeting.” He didn’t have to say anything more.

Ozai handed Zuko over to the servant.

Ursa smiled at her son, “Be good.” And left with her husband.

* * *

Zuko heard a baby crying and he whined.

“Shhh, shhh” A woman hummed.

Zuko poked his head up and saw his mother rocking the baby. She noticed him looking at her and smiled at him. He scowled, and it made her smile only get wider.

“Did Azula wake you up?”

Zuko nodded, and Ursa chuckled softly. She put the baby down in her crib, who was now much happier.

“-nothing _wrong_ with a non-firebender, brother! You don’t even have to worry that much, it’s not a big deal considering he’s not the heir-“

“Yes, you don’t _NEED_ to remind me, Iroh! That YOU were born first! _Agni_ , can you not even give me a _MOMENT_ OF PEACE?”

Zuko shrunk back at his dad’s raised voice, and Ursa quickly closed the door, although It was too late considering Zuko was on the verge of tears and Azula was, again, full-on shrieking.

A couple of servants rushed over, “ _We_ can take care of the children for you, princess. There is no need for you to do it!”

“Mom” Zuko whined, sniffling.

Ursa looked down at her son, pursed her lips and gave her crying daughter over to one of the servants.

She quickly scooped Zuko up and cuddled him, “It’s okay” she cooed.

The servant took Azula out of the room to quiet her.

* * *

Things had calmed down. Azula was sleeping and Zuko played quietly while Ursa looked on. Ozai entered the room, frowning.

“Husband, what is wrong?” Ursa said.

“You know _exactly_ what’s wrong, Ursa.” He snapped back.

She flinched and looked over at Zuko, who stared innocently back.

Ursa sighed and got up from the chair she had been sitting on, “Let us not have this discussion here.”

“It’s not like they can understand us.” but Ozai's protest fell on deaf ears, Ursa had already walked out.

2 servants rushed into the room to watch the royal children, right after Ozai stormed out after his wife.

* * *

Years would pass, and Zuko spent less and less time with his father, and more with his mother.

Azula would turn two, and she would bend her first flame. The story would not be lost, told and retold by a proud father.

“Here we have” Ozai would laugh, usually already having had a couple of drinks.

“Princess Azula and this _clearly_ intitled servant. The man was trying to get her to sleep when she wanted to stay up to wait for me. Can you believe that?” He’d laugh again, and the onlookers would chuckle too.

“But Azula recognized her right as a _princess_ of the fire-nation, as _my_ daughter and granddaughter of beloved fire lord Azulon, and used her Agni-blessed power on him, causing the servant’s sleeve to light on fire. Ursa and I rushed in when we heard the scream, it was an impressive sight.” The people listening would agree and smile.

Sometimes, when Ozai had one too many drinks, or sometimes just when in a worse mood, he’d also comment “My wife made up with her first mistake, by giving the fire nation a new child, a true child of Agni.” The people would agree and smile, and ~~not look at Ursa who sat by her husband’s side quietly.~~

After this event, Ozai would dote on Azula. Ursa spent all her free time with Zuko, to make up for it of course.

* * *

This rift would never truly heal.

* * *

Zuko would turn six and Azula four. She would already know the basic katas, even if she couldn’t necessarily use them alongside fire and she would already be able to produce fire at a mere whim.

Zuko would turn six and he’d be home-schooled by tutors on politics, math, writing, reading, the basic education for a prince of his status, but Ozai did not bother to get him fighting lessons.

Zuko was six, and Azula was practicing with fire. He watched her and she lost control, distracted by the squawking of a turtle duck, the flame shot out, rushing towards some beautiful flowers… _Zuko_ would be the one catch it.

When Ozai was told, he said, “Good. It seems you do have a spark, even if it is _small_ , you've proved that you really are my heir. You’ll get started on lessons tomorrow; I expect you to catch up.” Zuko would nod.

When Ursa was told, she’d stare at Zuko for a second and ask hesitantly, “Are you sure?” And then, she would hug him and say nothing. At six, Zuko recognized that her smile had _not_ been happy.

Zuko discovered he was a fire bender and nobody cared-

“Zuzu, now I’ll teach you fire bending!”

“sure, zula.”

“Okay! But you must listen to me, I’m your teacher now”

And then Azula would stare up at him with a firm pout and crossed arms, and Zuko would laugh ~~and stop worrying about a father’s apathy and mother’s worry.~~

* * *

He would not remember most of this, but-

Zuko’s first memory was of Azula. Just a snapshot. A little baby with wrinkly skin and squinty golden-eyes, practically bald and…

**“Sister”**

* * *

That was enough.

* * *


	2. Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The warrior practices a variety of arts to keep his mind sharp and fluid"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think! Constructive criticism is encouraged!

He could _feel_ the heat emanating from his palm. He could breathe in… and out and feel flame in his chest. If he stood outside, the sunlight soaked into his skin and he felt at home.

But when he pushed the fire out, a little flicker of light was all that was pushed out.

“Look zuzu, you just push” Azula demonstrated, pushing out her palm and showing off a beautiful red flame, “And then… that’s all!”

She stared at Zuko expectantly, he tried again, the flame that came out was only a quarter of Azula’s. The princess pouted at him.

“It’s easy!” She said.

“Not for me.”

The siblings stood there in silence before the four-year-old got bored and began practicing some of her katas. Zuko sat on the grass nearby and tried meditating, hoping that would help.

* * *

“I don’t understand what he’s doing wrong…” Zuko’s instructor muttered.

Zuko glanced over and the man paled. Zuko huffed at the man’s fear and went back to practicing his katas. To be honest, he didn’t know what was wrong either. He had been told his stance was perfect, he had been meditating. His father had had many doctors try to help him, ~~now that they knew he really was a fire bender~~ , and they had a lot of natural remedies to strengthen his ‘inner fire’. Nothing worked.

The instructor suddenly turned paler than before and bowed, “Prince Ozai!”

Zuko turned around and saw his father striding towards them, “Instructor Irik, any progress?”

“N-no, Prince O-Ozai, we haven’t had any success.” The instructor winced.

Ozai frowned, “It’s been nearly a year, I was told that you were the best. But I will _not_ hesitate to dispose of you like have the others who have failed.”

“… I will- will continue to research.” The instructor said.

“Dismissed, Instructor Irik” Ozai said and turned his attention to his son after the man had scurried away.

Zuko’s father sighed, “What are we going to do with you, my son?”

Zuko didn’t know.

* * *

“Cousin! Come check this out” Zuko heard from behind him, from where he had been walking with a servant towards his room.

Twelve-year-old Lu Ten stood there, a wide grin on his face.

“I’m supposed to go to sleep now,” Zuko said.

“You need to see this. I’ll make sure he goes to sleep after.” The latter part was said to the servant.

She bowed and left, not daring to challenge the son of the crown prince. Zuko followed his cousin, and they headed to Lu Ten’s room. The guards nodded to both as they entered.

Zuko sat on Lu Ten’s bed and watched curiously as he grabbed something from under his bed.

“ _This_ is an antique, dad got it for me.” Lu Ten said and pulled out a beautiful sword, it had a red handle trimmed with gold and the blade was a shiny silver with faint carvings of dragons on them. Zuko’s cousin was shorter than most twelve-year old’s, but even without that, it was clear the sword was large, towering over Lu ten.

Zuko stared at it in awe, and the other prince smirked smugly, "told you it would be worth it.”

The sword was placed on top of the bed, and the two boys admired it for a little while, the only speaking was when Lu Ten shared a fact about the sword.

“Where are you getting all of this from?” Zuko asked after his cousin shared _another_ detail about its construction.

“I have a book about swords. It’s big and has a lot of cool info… I know, it’s pretty useless considering.”

Zuko nodded in understanding, he had seen Lu Ten fire bend, his skills were top notch and he always won his spars, there was no need for him to know about weapons.

…But maybe Zuko could find a use, “Can I borrow it!” He blurted out.

Lu ten blinked, probably not expecting such an outburst, “Sure.”

Zuko didn’t sleep that night, instead, he read The Art of The Sword using the meager flame he was able to produce.

* * *

“Zuko…Zuko!” He was shaken awake by his mom, and he glanced apologetically at her.

She smiled at him softly before going back to feeding the turtle ducks.

They sat on at the edge of the palace’s pond before Ursa interrupted the silence, “You have been really tired lately, Zuko. Care to explain?”

"um...”

“And don’t try to lie to me, I’ll know.”

Zuko pouted slightly and then responded with “I’ve been staying up to read this book Lu Ten let me borrow.”

“Oh? And What’s so interesting about this book?” Ursa asked her son curiously.

“It’s about swords… I was wondering if- “

“You know what the answer will be”

"..." Zuko looked away

“You have been _gifted_ with the art of fire, Zuko. Don’t take that for granted, sword fighting could take a long time to master, especially for a beginner, time you could use to practice-”

"to practice my fire bending, I know" Zuko interrupted, having heard many variations of this lecture from many different people.

“I’m sorry, but I will have to take the book away for now, because it’s not good for your health to stay up so late, okay?”

“Mom-“

“Just for now. If you want, we can read some _other_ books together in the daytime. But you need to practice your fire bending, for now, to show your dad.” Ursa said, ruffling his hair.

* * *

Zuko tried. Really, he did. He did all his katas, multiple times per day. He’d wake up and meditate outside in the sun, and he’d meditate when the sun went down too. He followed every instruction for fire bending to the letter.

His flames grew, but they were considered still weak, as one instructor said, “There is just no passion!”

The more time that passed, the more tired he grew, and Zuko wondered if this would always be his life. At some point, even the four-year-old Princess noticed something was wrong. ~~beyond his basic failure of fire bending, that was nothing new.~~

“You’re not even trying.” She huffed at him.

“I am.”

“It doesn’t look like it!”

He knew she was right. It wasn’t like he wanted to stop fire bending forever. When he felt the flame push out, he felt _good_ , everything clicked. It just wasn’t as fun to see the disappointment in people’s faces when the flames being pushed out looked like it couldn't even warm someone up. It was getting tiring.

Zuko wanted something for _himself,_ something like swords.

The only problem was, of course, learning how to use one without a teacher. His mother had taken the sword book away, but the palace… it did have a library.

The next day, Zuko went to the library. The clerk was looking at some scrolls at his desk, he stood up when he saw the prince, “Prince Zuko! Can I help you with something?”

“No”

“o-okay…” And with that, Zuko went looking for any information he could find about swords.

He found the weapons section and made sure that nobody could see him as he looked through the main weapons scroll.

_'...knives in Shelf 5,_

_...lances in shelf 8,_

_...swords in shelf... 3!’_

He got through many different scrolls in the next half hour, but his attention waned, and he took a couple of unread scrolls, tucking them in his shirt and quickly leaving. As he hurried back to the room, he ran into Lu Ten and all the scrolls came tumbling down onto the floor. Zuko stared wide-eyed at the older boy.

“Here, let me help you with the-“ Lu Ten said, beginning to bend down and touch the scrolls.

“No!” Zuko protested, flinching at the echo his voice made.

Lu Ten startled too, and asked “What?”

“I’m not supposed to have them…” His voice trailed off sheepishly.

Lu Ten laughed, “Say no more!”

And with that, Zuko’s cousin grabbed all the scrolls and strode in the direction of his bedroom. Zuko scrambled to catch up to him.

Once they got inside Lu Ten's room, the interrogation began, "Care to tell me what you're hiding?"

"I just, I'm never going to be good at fire bending Lu Ten! No, really. But I still want to be good at something, so..."

"Hence these sword scrolls, I assume Uncle Ozai and Aunt Ursa don't want any distractions from your fire bending."

Zuko slumped, and Lu Ten looked at for him in a moment, and whatever he saw in Zuko's eyes must have convinced him because he said, "Okay, I can help with that."

* * *

It felt like the first time he moved a flame.

* * *

They made a system. Lu Ten kept the scrolls hidden in his room, no servant would snoop in his room (perks of being the son of the future fire lord) and his parents had no real reason to think he was hiding something like that, nor would they care. Every night, Zuko would go to his cousin's room and Lu Ten would help him practice using the scrolls and a stick as the sword.

After one particular session, he saw Lu Ten staring at him oddly, “What’s wrong?”

“No, it’s just… we’ve only been doing this for 2 weeks and you’re almost done with the first set, that's...very impressive” The older prince hesitated then.

Zuko tilted his head, it felt like Lu Ten had more to say.

“…You’d learn a lot more with an _actual_ master though.”

At that, Zuko pouted “But they’re never going to let- why are you laughing?”

“Sorry, you just looked a lot like Azula there.” At that, Zuko just pouted even more, “I know that everybody wants you to focus on fire bending, but it’s not like you don’t know _how_ to do it, it’s just not as strong as others! There’s nothing wrong with that… but you do need to know how to fight, and maybe sword fighting is the way to do that.”

“But how are you going to convince my father?”

Lu Ten grinned, “…maybe I don’t need to.”

Whatever Lu Ten did, it worked.

* * *

The Fire Lord called a meeting. His aunt and uncle were already there, alongside Lu Ten. He winked at Zuko as they kneeled before the Fire Lord. The room was stifling hot like always.

“Prince Zuko, it has come to my attention that you’ve been practicing sword fighting in your spare time.” The Fire Lord said.

Ozai and Ursa shared a look and then Ozai spoke, “My Lord, whatever Zuko’s done- “

“Do not interrupt me!” Ozai fell silent.

“Demonstrate to me what you have learned” Was his grandfather’s order.

Zuko got up and walked towards the throne, and a servant handed him a wooden sword. He glanced unsurely towards his family still kneeling. Iroh looked curious and his wife looked worried. So did his mother for that matter and his father was tense. But Lu Ten gave him a small smile, not one of his usual grins, but something soft that made his eyes crinkle at the corners. Azula looked annoyed, and Lu Ten whispered something and she straightened up and cheered for Zuko, although Ursa quickly shushed her. Zuko snorted at the clearly fake cheer but… the effort was appreciated.

* * *

So he moved.

* * *

Zuko put his sword up and began to move. His moves were

graceful and

light, he

dodged and

weaved, each step had him closer to the fire lord. 

He moved his sword up and

swung it down,

blocked an attack,

turned,

swung his sword again,

and so on.

At the end, he did a roll and bowed, facing the Fire Lord.

It was silent.

“Impressive for such a young child. It seems I’ve underestimated your eldest son, Prince Ozai.” Zuko's grandfather said.

Ozai startled, glancing back and forth from Zuko to Azulon, “…Thank you, my lord.”

“…Tell me then” And here, Azulon’s voice grew louder, “Why I had to learn from Prince Lu Ten of Prince Zuko’s abilities? Abilities that could have been wasted if not caught in time!”

A pause, “I don’t know, My Lord.”

“Zuko will begin lessons in the art of the sword in a week, everyone is dismissed except for Prince Ozai.”

Ozai stayed kneeling as the rest got up and headed outside, away from the stifling throne room.

When Zuko turned back, he saw the flames had gotten bigger, “Father, Please…”

His father looked very small. The doors shut behind them.

* * *

The Art of The Sword was on his bed the next day.

* * *

His father had a burn on his leg, Zuko only saw it because he had gone to find his mother and she had been tending to it. 


End file.
